Ninjago's Mean Girls
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: Nya doesn't think that she's good enough for Jay so she decided to join a group of mean girls so Jay could see another side of her. But when the gang hear about her goal they try to convince her to stop but fail. Nya ditches the gang and tries to KILL Jay, and become a criminal. Will Nya come back to her senses or 'pay' for the crimes that she did?
1. Chapter 1

**Has many categories to it. Yes this story. THE POLL WINNER!**

**Well #1 out of the 4. Yes 2 were tied I DON'T WANT HEAD TO EXPLODE BECAUSE FANFICTION KEEPS ON SWITCHING THE CHOICES! The other 3 will come on Sunday SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED!**

**All Categories**

**Romance, Crime, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Tragedy/Comfort, Drama, and Suspense! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

"WHAT TO WEAR WHAT TO WEAR!"

I've been throwing clothes at the girls since I CANNOT FIND A DRESS FOR MY DATE WITH JAY! Jamie says I should calm down but it's not worth it! Choosing the WRONG dress can cause DISASTROUS RESULTS! Jay asked me on a date so I accepted his offer but...HOW IN ELEMENTS AM I GOING TO FIND A DRESS FOR THE PERFECT GUY?! I stopped freaking out and decided to cry.

"Nya. YOU'RE BEING TO DRAMATIC!", Ashley snapped at me, "Jay is going to tell you that you look pretty regardless! Before you start crying a river just wear a blue dress or a red sparkling dress!"

Ashley held up a blue mermaid dress in one hand and a red sparkling dress in the other. Both of them looked AMAZING but all I could think of was Jay and his handsome face.

"NYA STOP DROOLING!"

At least Caroline's yelling helped me get out of my daydream. Jay could come at any second and find me looking like the new Lady Gaga! I snatched the red dress of Ashley's hand and started to change. Until I heard a knock on the door.

"Go in the bathroom." Jamie whispered to me.

I DASHED in there before they could open the door. It turned out to be Lloyd asking the others girls if they want to watch TV with him. I was full of anger but relieved that it wasn't Jay. While the girls were explaining to Lloyd why the room looks like a battlefield, I put on the dress without any hesitation.

_"This night will be perfect! Hopefully nothing goes wrong." _I thought to myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Lloyd looked at me with a 'PLEASE don't tell me you're going that hard for a guy' face. I ignored it and looked in my closet for my red high heels. Well they weren't really mine. My mother gave me them before she died and I cherished them. She always told me to wear them on a special day that may change my life forever. But I think she should have been more specific. Does she mean my first date, when my boyfriend proposes to me, when I get pregnant, when I have my kids, or when I die?! All of those are important events that'll make a day special! Guess who came in this time? Jay!

"Um...Hi...Jay!" I muttered.

"JAY?!"

Shoot. It was Kai. My face heated up since everyone started to laugh at me. I hope I don't act like an idiot when Jay REALLY comes to take me on our date. If it happens than I'll NEVER face Jay again! A man like him deserves a perfect wife and I'll be that wife! NO MATTER WHAT!

"Nya, are you ok?"

I looked up to see the real Jay. He had a blue tux, a white shirt, and a blue bow tie. I smiled like an idiot and waved at him. I. LOOKED. LIKE. LADY GAGA. AWFUL! I should have wore the blue mermaid dress! But NO! I HAD TO PICK THE RED DRESS!

"Nya. You may be nervous but don't worry! You look ASTONISHING." Jay said.

"Thanks Jay. Let's go before it's too late!" I finally said.

I walked out of the room looking back at all of my awesome family cheering me on by giving me thumbs up and whispering 'You got this in the bag' or 'You may get married quicker than you think'. Luckily Jay didn't hear any of that or see the mini celebration going on behind us. I looked at Jay and started dreaming about the future. One of these days I'm going to be Nya Walker. I can't wait!

**Jay's P.O.V**

A date with Nya is better than winning the lottery. You can't pass her without telling her how beautiful she is. The best thing is that she may become my wife! Well...when I have the guts to get a wedding ring.

"Nya we're here at your favorite restaurant!" I exclaimed.

I brought Nya to the FANCIEST RESTAURANT in Ninjago! I couldn't pronouce the name of the place at first. 'El Amore'? I know it means love in like 6 languages. MAN I NEED A DICTIONARY!

"Thanks Jay! This means a lot to me." Nya replied.

I opened the door for my lady and went to a podium or whatever it's called and to activate the powers of reservations so I can turn that frown on Nya's face upside down.

"Excuse me! I made a reservation under the name 'Walker'." I said.

"'Walker' you have the moonlight seat! Also aren't you the guy who came in here begging for a reservation for your girlfriend and you wouldn't leave until we said yes?"

"NOPE."

I CAN'T AFFORD TO HAVE NYA HEAR THAT STORY. One of the waiters led us to the rooftop and there was one table for two. This WILL be the BEST. DATE. EVER.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I kept on thinking about my sister and Jay. I approve of them dating and all but think about it!

Stranger - Friend - Brother - Brother-in-law

Time moves really fast if you think about it. While I'm thinking about this mini crisis , the rest of the gang was watching MY LITTLE PONY. Yeah. Nothing to do on a Friday night cam make you end up in a strange situation WITH PONIES!

"Kai are you ok?" Lara asked me.

Lara gave me hug which made me feel better. I don't know about you but Lara's the BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER! She bakes awesome cakes, makes epic art, cool video games, epic kisser, and more! She's all of my favorite things in one. The funny thing is that she reminds me of my mom. Caring, sweet, there when someone's in trouble, more things than you could think.

"Don't worry Lara. Kai needs to regain his manliness."

ON THE OTHER HAND MEET THE WICKED WITCH OF THE BOUNTY CAROLINE! This 'GIRL' can torture you! Well she loves to pick on me because she thinks I'm WEAKER THAN HER! Well she does tackle me, put me in shark tanks, or in an aircraft carrier. WHAT?! This girl is FULL of suprises! Trust me.

"I'm fine and I also have enough manliness to go around!" I responded.

Sometimes I wish I could be as clever as Caroline but NEVERMIND!

**Nya's P.O.V**

****Sweating, lip-biting, and studdering. The best way to show your date how awesome you are. I had to get away from Jay so I can go use the bathroom.

"Jay may I go to the bathroom for a moment?"

"Of course Nya. Take as long as you want. You looked stressed out."

When Jay finished speaking I ran into the bathroom. I was thinking about all the things that Jay does and did for other people. All the things he done for the world and he has ME as his girlfriend? I started to cry until a note fell from the vent of the bathroom.

* * *

_Dear Nya,_

_You may think that Jay's too good for you so try to match his level or go higher. Don't stay in his shadow and depend on him. If you want to meet us in person, go to1337 Elite Street._

_ Your helpers,_

_ Ninjago's Mean Girls_

* * *

I heard about Ninjago's Mean Girls. They're mean, smart, creative, tough, and hard to defeat. Getting this letter REALLY makes me feel better. I may look for them tonight after my date with Jay. Hopefully they'll help me with my situation.

* * *

**I'm WARNING you that this story WILL BE EPIC! Anyway goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Them

**Did I ever tell you guys an interesting fact? Well Kai and one of my OCs HATE EACH OTHERS GUTS if you haven't noticed from the last chapter.**

**Kai + Caroline = ಠ****_ಠ**

**Yes. If you lock them up in a room or seperate them they'll STILL find a way to argue with each other. That's why Kai calls her Evil, Evil Enchantress, Witch, Creature and other stuff. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

I'm becoming a nervous wreck. First, Nya's wearing red and I'm wearng blue. Second, She almost found out that I BEGGED these people to give me a resorvation. Finally, She came back from the bathroom asking be crazy questions. I don't get it! Maybe she's trying to pass the time because things are really awkward since I don't have Zane, Cole, Kai, or Lloyd in the background making me read off of cards.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Good! Anyway Jay do you think I'm smart?" Nya questioned.

"Of course!"

"Would you love me if I was ugly?"

"YES!"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"No! Why would you be weak you're a hot Samurai!"

"Then how come you keep on taking blows for me, getting me stuff from high places, and when I need to save someone you say no and YOU go save them?"

I was stuck on that one. Kai always told me that I MUST protect Nya when I'm alone with her and I love Nya so much that I'd do EVERY job she does for her. The thing is that I don't want her to think that she's weak. She's stronger than any girl I know! WAIT! All of the girls are strong. Nya started to get impatient and her smile turned into an annoyed face.

"I'm waiting."

I started to sweat and took short breaths so it'll look like I'm choking or something. Nya jumped on the table ans pointed a steak knife at me.

"Jay...ANSWER ME!"

"FINE! Kai tells me to protect you and I don't want you to get hurt! I care for you Nya and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry if I sound overprotective but I don't want you to get hurt and you end up dying. If you die I'll be dead on the inside." I admitted.

Nya glared at me and went back into her seat. That's when the waiter came and took our orders. Nya smiled on the outside after what happened but I feel like she's crying on the inside.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

While watching My Little Pony, I noticed something about Kai and Caroline. They can't STAND each other! Both of them don't get the 'Love and Tolerance' lesson from MLP! The worst thing is that I SPECIFICALLY told them that this episode would help them become friends but Kai HAD to stick his tongue at her and Caroline won't deal with people with Kai's attitude so another fight broke out.

"How many times have they been fighting for?" Zane asked.

"1337." The rest of us answered.

The funny thing is that ALL of us ENJOY their fights, especially Sensei Wu. Sensei always gives them 2 minutes to fight but usually Caroline beats Kai before 20 seconds pass but sometimes it goes into sudden death and Kai STILL gets beaten by Caroline! After a while it started to get annoying though. Kai kept on bringing up unnecessary topics and Caroline tells him that he keeps on changing the subject. This time Kai decided to insult him and steam came out of her ears resulting in Kai's last breathe. Until Ashley brought up something.

"I wonder how Jay and Nya are doing." She said.

Kai was crawling (YES CRAWLING) to the phone and slowly dialed Jay's cellphone since Caroline bent his fingers to the point that they were different colors of the rainbow. When Jay didn't pick up he called Nya. Then he started to complain (or should I say rant) about Jay taking his sister out and not responding to his calls. As usually we turned up the volume of the TV to block out the gibberish coming out of his mouth.

"See Lara? He can't even let his best friend enjoy his sister! Imagine when they get married!" Caroline said in a mocking tone.

"Caroline's right. It's OBVIOUS that Jay is going to marry Nya! Let them enjoy each other.", Zane told Kai, "We might not understand their reaction to the love formula they both share but everyone has a different equation. Sometimes positives and negatives go together while sometimes they don't. All of us must deal with their formula and make their hearts happy and full of love."

"That's my Zane!" Jamie said.

"What Zane said." Ashley and Cole replied.

For some reason I LOVE Cole and Ashley's relationship. When one is in trouble the other one comes to help. Like that one time Cole was sick and he didn't want Ashley to get sick so he told her no thanks when she tries to give him food, medicine, a shower, and other stuff, he says no . Since Ashley cares about all of us she's forces him to eat, take medicine, shower, and whatever. By the end of that week he felt better. I wonder how Jayn/Jya/Naja/whatever are doing.

**Nya's P.O.V**

****The rest of the date went well. The thing is that I CAN'T get over the words Jay said. When we're on a date he's overprotective because of Kai but on a mission he just takes any blow, hit, or enemy that comes at me! I may be a lady but I can still take care of myself!

"Nya, are you ok?" Jay asked me.

"Yeah. I just need to go out for some ice cream." I replied.

"But you didn't order ice cream for dessert. Why would you want it now?"

"Cravings. Gotta go!"

I ran as fast as I can to get away from Jay. It was cold outside and I could hear the sound of my friends laughing in the distance. Even though I wanted to turn back, go home, tell the girls what happened, and sleep, I won't be treated like a 2 year old by my brother AND boyfriend.

That's when I went deep into Ninjago City. I ALWAYS wanted to live here by my parents were too poor and decided to stick with the shop. That's when I arrived at 1337 Elite Street. This place was HUGE. It was a mansion and it was like made of gold! I gulped and walked up through the courtyard and when I made it to the door I knocked and waited. I hope they can help me during my crisis. That's when a girl with blonde hair, a white shirt, black and red plad skirt, a red tie, with black high heels came to the door.

"You must be Nya! Come in! My name is Nicki." The girl said.

She grabbed my arm and led me into the living room where three more girls were. It looked like they were waiting for me to come. Since I didn't want to be rude I decided to sit down and ask questions.

"Hi. I wanted to know why you guys sent me the note to come here. Is it because I'm weak?" I question them. I wouldn't be surprised if they said 'DUH', 'DERF', or 'YOU DON'T SAY'.

"No Nya. We know that your brother, friends, and boyfriend are ninjas but since the serpentine and the stone army invaded Ninjago City we've seen a lot of the battles." One of them said.

"We always see the other girls fighting, taking blows, and persevere while Jay protects you no matter what." Another one added.

"One day Jay might not be here to help you and you'll need to know how to fight. Jay doesn't know that because either he's overprotective or youleave it alone and act weak." A third one said.

"These are the rest of the girls! Angelia, Rikki, and Jayden!" Nikki told me.

All of them were wearing the samething but Rikki had a black bow tie, tights, and high heels. Angelia had the samething as Rikki but she had fans in her hand. Jayden and Nikki looked the same but Jayden had nunchucks in her hand. Those nunchucks reminded me of Jay but I need to get him out of my head for the moment. It's like he shot bolts of lightning at my diginity.

"If I can I'll be a part of your group. Right now. Right here."

"Ok Nya. We promise you that we'll get your bad side out and MAKE Jay respect you. You aren't his doll and you must stick up for yourself when things go awfully wrong." Rikki replied.

Nikki took something from her wrist. It was a thin sliver bracelet. When she threw it, the bracelet cam back in five seconds with a gift. The best thing is thatthe gifts for me! I opened it and it had their uniforma snd a pair of daggers.

"Welcome to being one of us."

* * *

**End of chapter! You know I think this IS dramatic like LOOK AT THIS!**

**Do you think the Ninjas will have a good future?**

**That question IN MY OPINION is HARD. The thing is that I'M the author of it! Goodnight! NEW STORY WEDNESDAY! Can't upload tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3: From Good To Evil

**Cake. CAKE. CAKE! I had a surprise party for my sister! Her friends from church cam. Note. She's friends with the WHOLE CHOIR! I had cake, ice cream, and brownies :3. If you have a Feburary birthday TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! Now on to a dramatic chapter!**

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

While the guys were hanging out with the girls in the living room, I was in my bed looking at pictures of Nya and me. It was raining outside and seeing her reaction when I told her the truth made me feel like crying a thunderstorm. When Nya's sad I'm there to comfort her but this time I caused the problem, making things worse. If Kai finds out about this he may kill me! Even if he does I deserve it. Nya is the sweetest, hottest, adventurous girl I know. Well she's ahead of Lara, Ashley, Caroline, Jamie, and My mom so yeah. That's when Zane came in looking crazily happy.

"Jay! BUDDY! Are you ok?!" Zane asked.

"No." I replied.

His big smile turned into a concerned look. I knew this meant another addition of Zane's lectures but this time I will listen. After all he was crazy when he got Jamie and at the end they're dating.

"What's wrong? Is this about your relationship with Nya?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me everything that happened."

I told Zane everything from the beginning to now and he's trying to come up with the right words to say. People say robots AREN't supposed to have feeling but Zane's a robot who CARES about us in every situation. It could be as dumb as someone stealing Cole's cake and Cole goes on an 'Elemental Rage'. After a minute or so Zane finally had something to say.

"My fellow brother. It isn't your fault. Nya just wants to fight, work out, and figure out problems on her own without you. You may think that you did something wrong but you didn't, I promise you that fact." Zane told me.

I nodded my head but I still felt horrible. My heart feels like stopping, I feel like quitting and I'm doubting myself. At this point I'm a nervous wreck. No one can stop my heart from aching except Nya. She is my treasure. More valueable than gold. A person who lost there gold would cry and search for it, I'd do the samething for Nya for she lightens up my jovial spirit if I'm down in the dumps.

"Thanks Zane but hearing that from Nya will make me feel better." I spoke up.

Zane nodded and left the room. I continued to flip through my pictures until I saw one that made my heart stop and break down crying.

A few months ago Nya and me asked Cole to sketch a picture of us and he did. The funny thing is that it looked like us at a wedding but it was OUR wedding. We kept that picture and cherished it.

At this point I wanted to burn it. It was too much to handle. Nya did so much for me and I did so much for her. Losing her might as well result in death. The problem is that killing myself won't help my crisis. I just hope Nya is ok. I opened the window and threw the picture out. It was flowing in the the wind peacefully. Going with the flow. We were going so far. Why did it have to end? Nya. Please be ok. I...miss you. I can't stop crying. I..please...Nya. Come back...

**Nya's P.O.V**

THIS IS SO FUN! The girls and me are ROBBING HOUSES! I never felt this free. So it may be a crime but it doesn't matter! I stole this diamond ring, expensive paintings, vases, and some other stuff. Right now I'm jumping from building to building with a bag of loot. The best part is that no one is chasing after us. i warned the girls about everyone so we know how to trick them and defeat them in a minute.

Since I know they'll be shocked when they find out I'm a mean girl, I made a mask and let my hair out. When I was dating Jay, my hair would get in the way so I pinned it up. Kai thought I cut the extra hair off but he's wrong. DEAD WRONG. 'Little sister', 'NYA', SUCH A CRYBABY! The worst thing is that he kept on telling Jay to protect me and stuff like that. It's ANNOYING! I JUST DON'Y UNDERSTAND! Why do I need the special treatment? How come the other girls get more freedom with their boyfriends? HOW COME COLE LET'S LLOYD ENJOY HIS SISTER WITHOUT ANY STUPID RULES?! Have these questions been answered? No. No. NO! If I could have one wish it'll be to have freedom. Jay may cry, beg, and try to make a way for us to get our relationship back on track but it's not happening. I don't care about him anymore. That complaining, fighting, laughing, punny, idiotic, ninja. I just don't know what I saw in him. Why should I be with a person who's always being protected? Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Sensei are the only boys who think I can handle ANYTHING. Jay and Kai are acting like bodyguards! It's just ridiculous!

"Nya! Are you enjoying that diamond ring?" Nicki asked me.

"Yeah! It suits me! The best thing that can replace an idiotic boyfriend are diamonds AND best girl friends!' I answered.

"NICE NYA! We better hit the subway next! I heard a rich merchant is going on a private train, transporting gold, sliver, bronze, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphire, and more!" Nicki replied.

I can trust Nicki with anything! She listens to me even if I'm saying too much. At least Nicki actually LISTENS to me but all Jay does is agree with everything. I know I'm hot but guys drooling all over me is just stupid. The more I think about it...WHY DID I EVER LIKE HIM?! Jay acts like a little kid! I wasted all this time with some idiot? I regret meeting him, dating him, and just LOOKING at him. Kissing him lost it's shock because we did it so often. I wish that I never had to BE BY HIS SIDE.

"Nya are you ok? You're mumbling a bunch of words." Angelia questioned.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm ok. It's just that when I think about it I wonder why I loved Jay. After thinking about it I regret everything." I responded.

"You know if you don't want to see, look, and hear about Jay you can always kill him." Rikki suggested.

Rikki is calm but has LOTS of ideas and when she said kill, the word echoed through my head.

_'Kill him. KILL him. KILL HIM. KILL HIM!'_

The funny thing is that the words 'kill him' kept on getting louder in my head. The more it did, the more I let out an evil grin. I just thinking about Jay screaming in terror and hearing nothing come out of his mouth but blood. Amazing sight. An AMAZING SIGHT! I looked at the daggers in my hand, imagining blood was splattered on them. It wasn't a spell. It wasn't a 'I wish this can happen' dream. Now. It's a mission. A mission that is my dream. Killing Jay won't be hard. At this point we arrived at the subway but the crazy thing is that...THEY WERE HERE. Guarding the guy. You know who I'm talking about. The ninja.

We hid on the ceiling and listened to their conversations. All of us giggled when Jay kept on crying and complaining about me. I saw every move Jay made and felt like putting my dagger through his head. No one BREAKS my heart. If they try to and they tell me they love me yet I don't get my freedom seems stupid.

"I hope she's ok...I miss her."

Can I kill him now? When the ninja got into the train, the girls and me sneaked into the train and we hid under the chairs. The merchant was RICH! All of those stones in my face!

"Do we attack now?" Rikki asked.

"Not yet." Angelia answered.

When the merchants sat down and fell asleep, we got out of our hiding spot and started to attack. We made sure that our mask were on tightly so our identity won't be revealed. The nice thing is about this fight is that Jay is trying to beat me up! I kicked him in the ribs, smacked him the face, and stabbed him in the arm. It felt...AMAZING! It was just pleasing seeing him trying to fight but he's failing at the same time. I used my daggers to hang him on the wall and I started to laugh at his failure.

"Who are...you? Jay asked faintly.

I used my head to lift up his face. He looked in my eyes and I looked into his. I calmly said the truth.

"Your worst nightmare."

I took all of the treasure and ran off. Leaving that fool on the train.

* * *

**Nya wants to KILL?! Eh. She got dumped. BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO KILL TOUR EX! I never had a boyfriend and I don't really care but I heard that story when this guys ex-girlfriend was a dentist and when he went to the dentist the ex TOOK OUT ALL OF HIS TEETH!**

**Now time for a flood of new stories!**

**Do you think Nya will complete her mission?**

**What do you think about this story so far?**

**Want more stories?**

**Enjoy your President's Day! /)^3^(\**


	4. Chapter 4: Turn of Events

**As we go on into another chapter I leave you guys in suspense and probably action, lying, and trading. So enjoy!**

**Nya's P.O.V**

I said goodbye to the girls and changed back into my regular clothes. Tonight's mission went good and it was my first! I left the mansion and quickly ran back into the bounty. It's not like I'm going to get yelled at. THEY DON'T KNOW! Why you ask? The mask, clothes, hair, attitude, and more! They wouldn't expect all of that from me. When I arrived at the bounty I saw Jay being treated by Zane and Jamie. I feel bad...for myself at this moment. The kid was supposed to be in the hospital, not here! I held in my anger and quietly walked into my room.

"So, what took you so long?"

I turned around and saw Caroline. She was practicing her powers again. She's a threat to me now with her power to read minds, turn invisible, scare you, throw shadow orbs at you, and her true potential is really bright yet dark. Summoning every dark creature from the past and her powers can KILL isn't LOVELY. I hope she doesn't suspect anything.

"Heh...hey Caroline!" I studdered.

"Nya, did you see Jay?" Caroline questioned.

"Nope. What's wrong?" I lied.

"Something fishy is going on because you usually see Jay first between heading to the corridors!"

"Caroline don't be like that! So anyway how's Jay?"

"He got hurt from today's mission...that we failed."

"He did? And you guys...FAILED?!"

I tried to sound like I cared and was going to do something about but in the inside I was laughing at them. Man Caroline, I thought you weren't a moron. Especially since you can read minds.

Just at that very moment Caroline SLAPPED me!

"You think I'm a moron? Let me tell YOU a fun fact. You're becoming a little b-word and you better change your mind about being a Mean Girl before I tell everybody and you'll end up in jail or even worse. Your head CUT off from your body! Do you understand me?"

Maybe I should of THOUGHT things through. Caroline knows my secret! If she tells everbody then I'm in big trouble. BIG. They might put me in lockdown or something or a Mental Hospital. NO! I'm not going to let Caroline come in my way. Then Caroline started to laugh like crazy!

"Don't tell me that you thought that I was talking to you! You should of seen your face! No offence though but you came in looking REALY suspicious." Caroline joked.

I was stunned but then I started to laugh. I'm really happy that she didn't really read my mind but it's funny that she said 'You think I'm a moron?' When I really was thinking that. Hmmmmm...

"Well...I thought you and Lloyd were doing romantic stuff so I decided to sneak in to see what you guys were doing!" I lied.

Caroline didn't ask anymore questions and decided to go to Ninjago's Heart Lakes. I heard it's ASTONISHING and FLABBERGASTING! I always wanted to go with Jay there but it never happened. The thing is that it WON'T happen since that fool is as weak and stupid as a baby. Seeing him on the couch just makes me imagine that he was in a coffin.

I took a shower, changed into my pjs, and ran into the living room to see Zane, Jamie, and THAT ONE. Since I such a nice friend I decided to act worried, scared, and concerned.

"JAY! What happened? Did you guys really go on a mission? How come you didn't call me?" I wanted to make sure they don't detect anything.

"Jay got servere injurys from a battle with a girl. Yes we did go on a mission. We didn't call you because Jay said that you were upset over something and you need time alone." Zane and Jamie answered at the same time.

The funny thing is that Jamie ISN'T a robot. If she was Ashley would of been freaking out like CRAZY! Heck, Ashley IS naturally hyper! After she spends time with Cole, EVERY SINGLE DETAIL comes out of her mouth making her a person that I need to watch out for. That reminds me, where's Ashley and Cole?

"Uh guys...Where's Ashley and Cole?"

"They went to The Cheesecake Factory." Jamie replied.

Wow. That must be an expensive meal. After all Cole treats Ashley to everything and Ashley LOVES to repay him for everything. The next thing you know they're going to get married.

"Guys, may I have some time with Jay...alone?"

"Sure Nya! Just be careful, his wounds are still healing." Jamie warned.

Jamie took Zane to the deck and I heard them singing to each other some love song. I looked down at Jay and hid my smirk with a frown.

"Nya...I want you to know that I see you as a beautiful woman and I want us to spend more time together. I just want you to know that you must be careful with a group of girls that the team fought on the train. One of tem did this to me and they said that they were my worst nightmare and my worst nightmare is to lose you for someone else." Jay said.

I was mentally rolling my eyes and ignored every word he said. This is not the man I had in mind for my life. Stealing all of the guy's riches was a GREAT feeling. Causing Jay to have all this pain? Even better.

**Jay's P.O.V**

I was looking at Nya and many things didn't seem right. Usually she would smile, help me, and comfort me. Now it's like she's scoffing, spitting, and disrespecting me. I know the date didn't go yell and it ended up being a mess but I thought she would FORGIVE me. If she hadn't notice I'm on a couch SEVERELY INJURED! This DOESN'T make sense if you ask me. Really it doesn't. I love Nya and all but still this is getting us no where

I jumped off the couch ignoring my stinging pain from my injuries, "Look Nya, we both know the date didn't go as smooth as it was supposed to but listen to me, It's been a rough not and we can't keep our relationship together if this is what's going to be happening most of our lives! You know it's true. You're treating me like I'm nothing! Garbage, dirt, a ROAD! I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS IDIOTIC ATTITUDE FROM YOU! I DON'T CARE IF KAI WOULD BUT I WOULDN'T **DARE** TO TREAT YOU LIKE TRASH!"

Nya tried to smack me but I took her hand and threw her into a wall. This ISN'T the lady who I love. I don't know what's gotten into her but I didn't care at this moment. I slowly walked to my room and didn't look back. My parents always told me that I shouldn't be treated like trash but if you are you're another person's treasure.

Out of nowhere Nya jumped on my back and pointed a KNIFE at me! I tried to move out of Nya's grip by kicking her and pushing her away. Nothing was working!

"You are a dirty man who comes from a useless family in a junkyard. BORN THERE AND RAISED THERE! You have NO RIGHT to be disrespecting ME! Everyday you try to swoop me off my feet. I'm no Princess Peach and remember that fact. Treating me like a baby is RUDE and UNBELIEVABLE. I can handle myself without your demented self saving me, taking care of me, and loving me. You think you're SO PERFECT! A PIECE OF DUST IS A BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN YOU! All you do is stutter and tell me things I don't care about. You are a waste of my time and LIFE! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

_"Your worst nightmare."_

Nya is the girl who said that. Nya is the one who did this to me. NYA IS THE LADY TO TRIED TO KILL ME!

"YOU were the one causing all of my problems! You are the one who did THIS to me! FOR NO REASON!" I exclaimed.

"No reason? NO REASON?! HA! All I can do is SCOFF at you for thinking that! Why? HOW? You may ask that. Your precious little Nya DIED before you were even able to say SORRY!"

Nya turned EVIL! How can I tell? She used third person. ALL BAD GUYS DO THAT! Before Nya was going to stab me a wave of water crashed into her. It was Jamie and Zane! OH THANK MASTERS FOR THEM!

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE ME! THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU FOOLS! ESPECIALLY **YOU**!" Nya yelled.

She went insane. She literally pointed to me when she said 'YOU' and jumped out the window. She can't handle the truth apparently. Sadly. Her hearts broken and her mind had to break with it. I do this because I love her. That's no more. I let that picture go with the flow. I should of just burned it.

"Jay, are you ok my lightning brother?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, just a few more bruises."

"We need to tell the others!" Jamie exclaimed.

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_"Your worst nightmare."_

_"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

* * *

**TOO MUCH DRAMA! WHY U NYA HAD TO GO DARK?! YOU KILLED...no one. :3**

**Anyway check out my crossover!**

**Also watch out for Wafflegirl0304 her birthday's TOMORROW!**

**ANYWAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MADELINETRAVIS9! You may read the on-shot that celebrates your and Wafflegirl's birthday!**

**So what do you think?**

**Bye fellow Epic readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bagels! Anyway sorry for not uploading for so long! I recently auditioned for my school's musical and had rehearsal on Tuesday and today! Wednesday? Oh yeah! I PRATICED HYBERNATING AFTER SCHOOL. PSH! Yeah I fell asleep. School can be VERY tiring! So without further ado...on with the CHAPTA!**

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

I ran away from the bounty in 2 seconds after my escape. Who knew that I was able to do that?! It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care about ninjas, samurais, senseis, evil, and all of that. I AM EVIL. They might try to stop me by using nonvoilence but that's a sign showing me that those ninja are scared. If I'm going to enjoy my life after being on a flying ship with a bunch of idiots, I might as well enjoy it with the Mean Girls. Those girls are epic. My BEST friends. They're way better than those rejects. Maybe it's time that I get my daggers out and show Jay my emotions. Oh how much I 'LOVE' him. Yes. I do know that love is a strong word but still, I can handle it. Heck, I can handle HIM!

When I arrived at the Mean Girl's Mansion it was 1AM. Man, I wish I didn't spend most of my time dawdling in the park! Today was the Romance Dance at the park and Jay was supposed to take me but...he's being taken care of. Hopefully, Rikki or Angelia are up. I don't want to disturb them while they're sleeping or doing something important. But they're my new family. Mom and Dad may have died but I know for sure that I'm able to take care of myself without Kai, Jay, and the others behind my back. When I knocked on the door Rikki swung it open as if she was expecting someone.

"Hey...Why are you here? I thought you were going back to the bounty!" Rikki exclaimed.

"I DID Rick! But they caught me so I need to move in with you guys." I explained.

"Ok Nya, come inside. Oh and DON'T CALL ME RICK." Rikki replied, putting her fans around my neck.

"Rikki, it was just a joke!" I said nervously.

"Ok. Sorry! I didn't mean for all of that to happen!"

Rikki giggled and behind her was Jayden. Man, Jayden, her name is awesome. It would be EPIC if it was just 'den'. Nikki and Angelia were playing video games and chatting. It looks like Jayden and Rikki were sparring since they had they're weapons out. I greeted Angelia and Nikki and told them everything that happened. They comforted me and that made me feel better. Then, I joined them in their game.

A Samurai's Vengeance.

My favorite.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

When I feel that somethings a mist I better believe in my powers. Seeing Nya threatening Jay is like watching someone kill a monster! Monsters are evil, crazy, and wicked. Their traits are what make them lovable. Instead of going out there and acting like a fool, I decided to read a book on elements.

**Vengeance is what a person is looking for if...**

**Someone throws someone they hate out of a window**

**Someone is threatening another person**

**One person swears and vows to do destroy another person**

**Taking important people from someone to lure them to you**

Sensei should let us read more of these books if you ask me. This book was written by the LAST Ninja of Darkness. Why? I DON'T KNOW! BUT...I know that Sensei's been keeping this in his room! Under his bed if we want to be specific! When I heard Zane and Jamie helping Jay after Nya's 'Jumping out the window that is closed and glass is now everywhere, knowing that I'll survive' trick, I opened the door and walked over to the injured Jay Walker. PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! HIS NAME!

ANYWAY I decided to SKIP reading and help Zane and Jamie take care of the injured Walker (Texas Ranger. XD) It's nice to help a friend in need if you ask me but it's not nice to date someone and total WASTE them and jump out of a window. What even HAPPENED on their date?

_"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"_

She TOTALLY stole that from me AND this book! HMPH! Anyway saying 'YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE' isn't a joke when people deal with me. The events I said that something BAD happened.

* * *

_**Past Event**_

"Caroline! Why are you so goth? Does your mother hate you?!"

That Troy Freddie KNUCKLES! I have powers that I'd LOVE to RIP him with! But Mom said not to use them...I really don't care.

"You messed with the wrong tomboy."

"OH YEAH! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!"

"Aha...I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE FOOL!"

**Consequence**

Visiting him on the weekends at the Mental Hospital.

* * *

Picking on me wasn't the BEST thing in Pre-K. Yeah...Apperantly black hair and a red bang in the front make people look goth. So now we're cool. Well...he's STILL traumatized but he'll get over it.

When he's dead.

"You know Jay", I said, "Tell us what you did to Nya. She can't be THIS INSANE!"

"Nya asked me if I thought she was weak and I answered her by telling everything that happened between me and Kai's agreement. I thought telling her the truth would be a good thing but THIS happened." Jay explained.

"Well Jay telling the truth is a blessing..." Jamie stated.

"And a curse." Zane added.

"Yeah Jay, when you told the truth maybe she started to think too much and just SNAPPED. After all she HAD to have troubling times after her parents died and she probably kept her emotions in until now. Plus Nya doesn't have a right to do that anyway. Taking out your emotions on someone else can be bad." I replied.

"How do you know?" All 3 of them asked me.

"When I was in Pre-K, someone was teasing me so I used my powers and the person ended up going to a mental hospital. They're STILL there. That's why I go to Ninjago's Mental Hospital EVERY weekend." I answered.

"WAIT. YOU DISCOVERED YOUR POWERS SINCE PRE-K?" Jay screamed in confusion.

"My Mom said SINCE I WAS BORN. So WAY before 3!" I bragged.

"That's astonishing if you ask me!" Jamie replied.

"I agree with Jamie. That is an accomplishment." Zane agreed.

"Aw you guys are the best!" I blushed.

That's when the rest of the team came home. In confusion of course!

"CAROLINE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kai and Cole screamed, while Lloyd said in confusion.

"GUYS STOP!" Lara demanded.

"Yeah! So you see a shattered window, a Jay that's hurting, and Caroline!" Ashley said.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE DID THIS!" Ashley and Lara yelled in unison.

"Uh...Zane...Jamie did she do anything?" Kai and Cole asked.

"Nope." Jamie and Zane answered.

"Let me tell you what in Ninjago happened..." I said.

* * *

**Man, I have a schedule on my profile if you want to know when this is getting updated! I have a Social Studies project and I was doing it ALL WEEK. Hey grades matter! Anyway enjoy!**

**Who's your LEAST favorite Ninja?**

**So you think Sensei Wu is crazy?**

**Are you able to wait for Ninjago to comeback in 2014 without exploding, raging, and trolling the Chima fandom? **

**Me: HAHA! NO.**

**When's your birthday? You can get shoutouts from here!**

**Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6 EH! PUT NAME HERE ಠ ಠ

**SORRY FOR NOT U****PDATING. It's Easter Break and I started to get REALLY LAZY. 2 of the 9 days are gone so 1 MORE WEEK of break. 7 isn't a big number. 168 hours hours SOUNDS LIKE A LOT but time FLIES LITERALLY. O_ .**

**Anyway...Kai and Jay have a discussion in this not REALLY a HAPPY one SO ****BE WARNED.**

* * *

**No P.O.V**

After the story on what happened, everyone felt bad for Jay. Except for Kai, who was furious at his lightning brother. Nya could of been in danger is all Kai can focus on. He didn't believe the story and decided to talk to Jay privately in their room.

"Jay, can I talk to you privately in our room?" Kai asked.

"O-Ok, sure." Jay managed to get out.

Jay saw that Kai wasn't happy with the fact that he told Nya that Kai wants him to protect her no matter what but it wasn't HIS fault that all of this happened! Everyone watched as Kai lead Jay into their room and closed the door.

"You know, just in case let's get some glass bottles." Caroline suggested.

"Why?" Zane questioned.

"Kai looks like he's going to explode."

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

"JAY HOW **DARE** YOU TELL NYA THE TRUTH?!"

"Kai, I'm not going to LIE to my friends, girlfriend, or family. She wanted to know the truth. So I told her the truth! Either I tell her or she's going to find out on her own. She found out on her own by telling me to tell her why I've been overprotective!"

"Look, ARE YOU HER BROTHER?!"

"No Kai but..."

"NOTHING! Because of you Jay, NYA COULD BE IN DANGER! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO HER?!"

"No Kai, at least..."

"AT LEAST NOTHING! You were the BIGGEST MISTAKE IN HER LIFE! Now she's going to grow up as a criminal!"

"Kai, there are many lesson when it comes to telling lies. The truth can come out and it WON'T be pretty."

"When it comes to Nya, I must tell everyone to watch her since I'm her only family member in Ninjago. I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Kai, SHUT UP. You make everyone else treat each other regularly while everyone has to give Nya special treatment. If you ask me that's rude and unfair! She was the Samurai that we COULDN'T BEAT and remember we were JEALOUS of that Samurai."

When those words came out of my mouth I saw fire coming from Kai's hand. He couldn't accept the truth. Why was it so hard? I know his parents died but still. That was YEARS ago.

"So you talk to ME like THAT? AS I I WAS AN OBJECT? Maybe Nya should KILL you. That mistake would never come and haunt her if your gone."

Kai pushed me against the wall and used his left and to choke me.

"YOUR DAYS END. THE LIGHTNING HAS BEEN..."

A glass bottle was slammed on Kai's head and I was grateful for that. The best thing is that it wasn't only one glass bottle, there were four.

"Jay, are you ok?" Lara asked.

"Yeah, you guys came just in time!" I replied.

"I TOLD you guys that Kai was going to go nuts." Caroline bragged.

"Yeah but you're a trickster so we'll have to wait for the event to happen." Ashley pointed out.

"Well played."

"So what are we going to do with Kai?" I questioned.

"Let's put him in bed and cover him with blankets!" Jamie suggested.

"And we'll tell him what happened when he wakes up." Zane added.

"Sounds good to me!" Now, LET'S GET ICE CREAM!" Cole said.

"YEAH!"

Ashley and Caroline tucked Kai in bed and took me out for ice cream after that. Even though the others are having fun, we don't know what might happen! Nya vowed to destroy us, but she's going to do something WORSE to me! I could feel it but it isn't pretty. Just imagine the MILLIONS of ways someone can die. First it was Nya and now Kai! Maybe I should run away if THIS is what's going to happen.

I need to talk to someone who knows Ninjago from the tectonic plates to the 5 layers of the atmosphere! Someone who knows from light to dark and that person is...

* * *

"Jay, what do you want NOW?!" Caroline complained.

"I need your help!"

"Need help going somewhere? Try NinjaQuest I'm SURE you'll find something."

"This is important!"

Caroline always read before she went to sleep because she always sneaks out on her own secret missions without telling anyone! I knew about that ever since Lloyd spilled the beans when we were playing video games. Luckily this info will be able to get me out of here. Caroline placed her book down and looked at me.

"What do you need Jay?"

"I need you to take me to the Elemental Forest."

"Why?"

"If Kai walks up and tries to murder me because of what I done...I might as well not be here."

"Jay...Look, don't run away and NEVER come back plus you know that they'll be asking me if they know where you went. If you want I WILL tell them. Heck, I will tell them regardless."

"Caroline, I never knew that you could be so caring!"

"THANKS, but don't get used to it. Anyway I'll wake you up at 12 and if Kai wakes up I'll hit him on the head with 5 GALLONS of water. 'K?!"

"OK!"

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

Today was a LONG day. Traveling to different countries can REALLY tire someone out. Especially when you're stealing items that are rare and cost WAY too much. Surely I'll own Ninjago if I feel like buying it! But it can also get tiring when your the boss over 4 other girls. Yep. They made me leader! I could do whatever I want, WHEN I WANT! And no one will be there to stop me. This is better than being some Samurai. Heck, WAY BETTER!

"So Nya, what's our next mission?" Jayden asked.

"I think we had enough for today. If I give you guys anymore that will be rude. You won't have enough energy for TOMORROWS missions!"" I answered.

"True." Angelia said, while checking out her nails.

Nikki was painting while Rikki watched TV. Only if it was 12 AM. We could start on our most dangerous mission: Robbing the Bounty. NO ONE is awake at 12. Everyone will be tucked in and BURNED after we take everything. All we need to do is shut Zane off and we got ourselves the gold! We also need to watch out of Caroline but she's a DEEP sleeper!

"Girls, it may be 5 PM but we have to get some sleep for our mission. You know how important this is right girls?"

"YES!" They all said in unison.

"But Nya, we have a problem." Nikki said.

"What's wrong?"

"The bounty as security measures that may disrupt us from our goal and you may not be able to deactivate them." She explained.

"Only Zane knows how to shut them down for he's linked to EVERY ELECTRONIC DEVICE.," I responded while slamming my fist on our pink table, "The only way we can complete our mission is by turning him off first."

"But Nya, shouldn't we find away for us to HACK Zane BEFORE its mission time?" Rikki suggested.

"Rikki.", I ran up and hugged her,"YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"But how are we going to hack him? We can't just sneak in there with disguises or what not! We'll be suspected!" Angelia pointed out.

"Angelia, what if he's alone and no one is able to open the door because it's locked? We can turn him off in one second! Remember, Zane IS a robot and ROBOTS are like computers but SMARTER! Technology HAS its UPS and DOWNS!" Nikki said, with a smirk.

"Nikki, you are also a genius! If you want Nikki and Angelia go while Jayden, Rikki, and me watch your progress?" I offered.

"Alright." Both of them agreed.

* * *

**Evil? HA! That isn't the CLOSET WORD TO DESCRIBE THEM! For all we know Zane's in DANGER! You may call this...a cliffhanger.**

**But guys I have a DeviantArt now but until I stop being lazy and put the link on my profile I can take request to draw your OCs, made up characters and what not!**

**And OF COURSE your name will be put there just tell me what you want and (Optional) what clolrs you want. CLOLR? **

**I meant colors! But anyway you don't HAVE to do this but I'll be happy to do you guys a favor!**

**You do me a favor by reading my FanFics!**

**Also look at the title of Ninjago Bloopers and look REALLY CLOSELY! If you see something tell me in the reviews because I DID IT ON PURPOSE! **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission

**Kokokringles and ZaneWalker found out what's with the title! I changed the O's into eyes since...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE! But it's a humor story and humor changes. But I felt like typing another chapter since**...

**I felt like there was a cliffhanger in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nikki's P.O.V**

After we left our mansion to find that Nindroid or Ninborg WHATEVER! Things started to get weird. It wasn't sunny anymore and it started to rain which means I HAVE ti wear a coat and coats and me DON'T agree! The weirdest thing is that the diesel started to leak and it went on my clothes! WHY?! This ISN'T what Mean Girls should be covered in!

"Nikki, we're here so can you stop trying to close that tank?" Angelia asked.

"Well SORRY! I like the smell of gasoline but I DON't want it on me! One little flame and I'm a goner!" I exclaimed.

"SHH.", Angelia whispered. ," I'll open the window and check if the coast is clear, then you'll go in and do whatever hackers do with...gasoline, a USB cord, and a laptop."

"Ok." I whispered.

After Angelia opened the window and scanned the room, she helped me through the window SINCE IT WAS TOO HIGH! I ran over to that Zane dude opened his chest and poured gasoline on some of his...well EVERYTHING so he was on fire. I took out my laptop and snapped a picture and used the USB to put that picture on my phone.

Then I ran and jumped out of the window. It was open of course since Angelia held it.

"Was that has hard as you thought it was?" Angelia asked in a teasing tone.

"No but it could of been worse!" I replied.

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

Things just got worse! And I mean WORSE. Zane was on fire and some of the metal parts were melted! We had to take him to his Dad so he'll be repaired ASAP. We need all the security we can get as soon as possible! I can't even go to sleep tonight because he was sleeping on MY BED!

How are we going to explain this to Sensei? He's coming back tomorrow! He'll think we're framing Nya for what happened since he calls us 'irresponsible'. I'm telling you I may be leaving but I can't just leave after what happened! But I HAVE to though.

"Man, an infinite amount of ice cream won't EVER make up for what just happened." Ashley said while eating from a carton.

"True, but Dr. J said that he CAN be repaired in a week or so." Cole said.

"If you're trying to cheer us up after what just happen Cole you are FAILING." Caroline replied.

"HEY! At least I'm trying!"

"I've seen you try harder to cook something NON-ACIDIC. You need to stop being a statue and try to cheer up ALL of us. After all YOU'RE the leader."

"Hey Caroline's RIGHT!" Lara said, "You ARE supposed to help us out but you are just sitting there not even trying! Ashley's right! No amount of ice cream, food, or WHATEVER will make this right!"

"Fine! We all of us will go out and take a walk! Look at the sky..." Cole was immediately interrupted by Caroline and she wasn't happy!

"Dude, Have you seen the sky lately? That is what YOU'RE LITERALLY ASKING US! The sky looks the same everyday! When it's sunny what's the color BLUE with a few or no WHITE clouds on the side! We know our colors! We know the weather patterns! We know how it looks if it's raining, windy, and all of that!"

"I'm not going to lie Cole...She HAS a point." I said.

"Then we should all go to a buffet and I'll pay for everything."

"So we're getting fat?" Lloyd asked.

"Pretty much."

"NO WAY! We should help Dr. J rebuild Zane! With all of us helping, we can get that snowcone maker BACK FROM HIBERNATION MODE!" Ashley yelled.

"Now THAT'S a plan." Caroline replied by high-fiving Ashley.

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

Once those ninjas left the Bounty, the Girls and I went through a window to check out the bridge. The cameras were disable since Zane is its main source of power. Maybe I should of crushed his body with a weight? Well it's too late now.

Jayden was taking every important item these fools had. Ninjago should be able to take care of Dark Lords if you ask me.

"Nya!" Rikki whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're bro didn't leave with the others."

"Is he awake?"

"Nope."

"Then sneak by him as quietly as you can. All that stuff can make a racket!"

"Ok."

How come Kai didn't go with them?! Hopefully he's knocked out or else this mission will end us up in prison! Well maybe NOT that far but still. This IS Kai we're talking about and he wouldn't want to hurt his little sister, who might be plotting to trap and destroy all of them, threaten the Mayor, and buy and rule Ninjago. Yep. He wouldn't want to hurt me!

"Should I take books?" Jayden questioned from the Girl's Room.

When I went inside the room...it was clean for once! Everything in place while one book lied on a bed covered in purple.

Caroline always read this book in her freetime while the rest of us do something fun. She seems to understand EVEYTHING in that book and since she got it from Sensei and he doesn't know that she has it, I might as well take it and read it before I go to sleep.

That's when we heard a door open and voices. These people are talking about traveling. Like...going to a waterfall or something like that. The Girls and me were hiding under the couch so it was pretty easy to see who are the people talking. It was Caroline and Jay! Apparently Jay wants to leave so he won't cause too much trouble.

Well he already caused too much trouble by breaking my heart. Now I might as well break his skull! He thinks he'll be able to escape? Just wait Jay.

Just wait.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"So Jay, are you ready or what?"

"Yes I am. I hope no one finds out..."

"HA! Jay, we both know that they're going to notice sooner or later. Now we have some visitors to welcome."

I flipped the couch over to reveal the five ruthless fools that call themselves the Mean Girls of Ninjago. According to Legends, the Mean Girls is a tradition in Ninjago.

One that needs to stop.

Mean Girls are ruthless robbers and troublemakers that try to take over Ninjago. At the end of this plan that they have someone, some people, or the whole gang or more can die from this! Every year you have new Mean Girls and they die from their selfishness.

When they saw my face I could tell they were frightened. Like COME ON! I knew somebody was here so I dragged Jay here so we can at least get to the Elemental Falls at midnight SHARP.

"You losers think you can leave without a fight?"

Nya stood up and looked me in the face, which earned her a kick into a window.

"If you want to lose you could of came when Zane was BURNING." I exclaimed.

"We aren't here to fight you losers!" One with brow hair said.

"We only cae for your stuff and that's all we need to get. One with blonde hair laughed.

THAT BAG.

"You little..."

"CAROLINE!" Jay yelled.

"WHAT?! I was going to say bums but never mind Jay. NEVER MIND!"

"Well we'll be on our way then!" Nya said while her little toys left through a window.

"We are going to take you to those Falls as soon as possible!" I told Jay.

"Why?"

"Dude this ISN'T good!"

"What's going to happen?"

"In that bag I could CLEARLY see that book that I stole from Sensei and it weilds dark majic and musty ancient text. If you read one word wrong from a saying something really BAD can happen!"

"How bad Carol?"

"From black holes to being sucked into the Shadow Dimension!"

Jay's face went pail? What's so bad about OH! Never mind!

"Look I'd survive both but I don't know about you so...yeah we better get that book back while YOU find a way to get back to us without leaving those Falls while I tell the everyone else and then we'll be able to get that book back!"

"Are you sure about this Carol?"

"Yep and WHY are you calling me Carol?!"

"As a nickname!"

"Ok FINE. But let's go. It looks like those bums were going to attack us at midnight. It's 8 dude. We gotta long way to go."

* * *

**MAN. That is a SERIOUS peoblem there if you ask me. Maybe we should cpell wyourds wurong too savue uc!**

**Who's you favorite Mean Girl? **

**Who's better Mario or Luigi?**

**What weird rumors have you heard about the next season of Ninjago?**

**Have a good morning/day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8: What The

**This chapter may or may NOT have a surprising turn of events so read REALLY carefully! Why? Just read to find out!**

**SPOILER!**

**My favorite Mario Bro is Luigi! Why? TOO MANY REASONS! Oh and I like the Mario Villain Mr.L! Why? IT'S OBVIOUS WHO IT IS! Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

After endless hours of running and searching, we finally found the peaceful out of civilization, Elemental Falls. The water was a golden color and lightning danced across the sky while the fire kept people warm. The earth shook down fruits while the ice supplied people with ice cream. Looks like paradise!

"Man, this place looks boring! The Teletubbies are more interesting!" Caroline mumbled.

"How are the Teletubbies more interesting than this...OH WAIT. You're the Ninja of Darkness!"

"Jay, SHUSH and good luck on staying here! Now if you need me I'm going to wake Kai up!"

I waved as I saw Caroline running in the distance. She's so nice yet mean! But if she was a sweetie then people would use that against her. MAN, I watch to many Lifetime Movies! ANYWAY,this place is full of people. Maybe I could ask them how things work around here.

**Kai's P.O.V**

What happened to me? How come everything feels like a blur? Did I get drunk or did someone knock me out?

"Oh you're awake! I thought you would be dead by now."

That voice can only belong to...

"CAROLINE?! What are YOU doing HERE?!" I asked in anger.

Caroline shot me an angry glare, "For all I know if you DARE to hurt Jay like that you might as well go to prison but it slides NOW. You are starting something that you'll FAIL to finish Kai. Plus YOU MAD because it's the truth?"

"Look Caroline I don't have time to deal with you. I need to find Nya."

"You aren't going anywhere Kai! The only reason you were on that bed is because of your stupidity. Half of us had to get glass bottles and SLAM them RIGHT UP YOUR HEAD!"

She locked the doors and refused to let me out. Even if I jumped out of the nearby window she would obliterate me! All of this wouldn't have happened if I DIDN'T let Jay date my sister. Only if Jay was able to kill himself when he had the chance because now I have a mission to complete. I don't care if I break the law! Jay has no right to do this to my sister.

When I see Nya with a face beaming with sunshine after this, my life will be complete. She'll find someone else who will do me a favor AND love her to death.

Jay.

I grabbed one of my swords, forced it through a picture of Jay, and hid it under my bed when Caroline wasn't looking. I should of known he was bad news as soon as I first say him.

_'GASP! We're saving a girl? Is she hot?'_

When I have a big responsibility to protect and watch over my sister, I should be on her back like crazy! But Jay needs to SCREW EVERYTHING up! I slammed my fist onto my bed and started to think of ways to get out of here. Well...wasting time it should be called. Caroline is a MASTER at deceiving so if I see no evil, there HAS to be evil!

"Now Kai you know me by now and take one step while trying to sneak out YOU'LL REGRET IT BECAUSE YOU MAY NOT MAKE IT! So you might as well stay here and chill for a while."

After warning me about escaping, Caroline walked through the door LITERALLY. When she left I tried to do what she did but I just heard a few LOLs from somewhere.

_'This is so unfair! I need to see Nya ASAP! Hopefully she's ok and her friends found some reliable young man who can take of her.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

I HAVE A NEW SOULMATE! His name is Rodney! We met while robbing a house which he decided to rob as well. We started dating an hour ago and he took me to this wonderful adults club and the girls left me alone with him! This is sweet!

"So Nya, I thought you were dating that lightning ninja Jay and fighting for good at the same time." Rodney questioned with his romantic voice.

"I WAS fighting for good and dating that thing Rodney but when someone stabs you in the back then you kill them!" I said while examining my nails.

"So what do you think we should do after our date?"

"Go back to the mansion. I really need to tell the Mean Girls about you!"

"Ok if that's what you want!"

"Why? You want me to go somewhere with you?"

* * *

After our date, Rodney took me into the forest so we can see the stars dance in the sky. It was an amazing sight to be here with my boyfriend instead of that Spoiled Rat. With his gorgeous brown hair, blue eyes, muscular torso, tan skin, and 6"5 GOODNESS! OH YES! He deserves to be married to ME of course. Anyone can have the Scraps (You guys know who she's talking about right? Yeah you guys may dislike me for putting that but HEY it could of been WORSE! I DON'T CURSE!)!

"It's so beautiful!" I said in awe.

"These stars reminded me of you so I had to bring you out here." Rodney replied.

I smiled, "You sir, are WAY better than my last boyfriend. He was terrible."

"So you really didn't like Jay?" He asked in confusion.

"I did but then he started to become a jerk and decided to disrespect me!"

"Don't worry Nya. I'll treat you 13x better than Jay ever did."

Then we kissed.

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

"Wow! My first day here isn't even CLOSE to finishing! I made friends with everyone! Made a little house AND started to farm and buy food! This was worth leaving the bounty! Hopefully I'll be able to stay here in peace. But I can't.

There's this teenage girl around 18 or 20 who I'm interested in. NOT A CRUSH! We just met and it turns out her father is a rich and famous trillionare!

Her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and Russian-sounding accent brings out who she is! She's nice and wears a shining white rope!

ROPE?! I mean robe! Well everyone here wears a white robe to symbolize peace and all of that. (Like the 1st episode of the 2nd Season of Winx Club (4KIDS VERSION! BETTER THAN THOSE SCRAPS ON NICK) were the Trix were since they almost destroyed Alfea with the Dragon's Flame)

Her name is really unoriginal if you ask me!

"Hey Jay! Are you read to plant some carrots?"

"Yeah! Let's go Nikki!"

* * *

**You guys have been CLIFFHANGED! But EH! By this chapter this is getting REALLY dramatic if you ask me! And that cliffy OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**What's your favorite version of Winx Club?**

ALRIGHT! Let me give you MY OPINION! The 4Kids version is BETTER! Plus the Princess of Tides. Her name is LAYLA NOT AISHA! No offense but Aisha sounds DOWNRIGHT WRONG. The Nick version has DIFFERENT VOICES and CLEARLY takes the point out of the series! They're LITERALLY pushing on without knowing how it's going to end! Tecna, Floria, Musa, LAYLA, EVERYONE HAS A DIFFERNET VOICE!

Watch the 4Kids Version THEN the Nick Version. We all should know which is better. I grew up with 4Kids and Nick is starting to get pretty RETARDED Anyone seen the KCA Commercials with those song parodies? Yeah...THERE'S MORE BUT THEN THIS WILL BECOME RANT.

**Is this Nikki or a different Nikki?**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Best Wishes **

**TheComingofEpic **


	9. Chapter 9 : Clues?

**People, no WAY this chapter is going to have 1,000 words or more! I'm sorry but I'm in PAIN! ;^; IT HURTS!**

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

Sleeping over in the tree Dr. J lives in(?) wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Well I'm not one of the people who were sleeping on the ceiling so I guess that my sleeping on the floor experience isn't as bad as I thought it was! But as soon as I woke up guess who I saw sneaking into the treehouse.

Caroline.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" I 'nicely' whispered so I wouldn't wake anybody up.

Caroline smacked me across the face, "I WAS here last night! I was just getting some breakfast. WHO DO YOU THINK WAS SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?! PETE, YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND?!" (PUNS FTW!)

That's when everyone woke up in a murder scene fashion. Like seriously everyone looked like they were MURDERED. Bodies up there, people on the floor drooling, it was just too much in my opinion. That's when i remembered that we had a game last night and whoever won gets the couch ans of course Caroline did.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to her. Well not mean but I shouldn't ACCUSE her for doing something wrong!

Or should I?

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I found out where Jay is. All I needed to do was eavesdrop on her and Jay's conversation. I started at 12AM and arrived at the place called Elemental Falls around 4AM. When I was able to leave the room normally I took the sharpest blades that I had, put them in a bag, and ran.

It was pretty beautiful from what I saw. People laughing, having fun, playing games, and all of that. Do people even know about this place? How come it's so secret yet many people live here. Well maybe at least 100-500 people I think?

That's when I saw Jay gathering some crops with a blonde teenage girl. She was about Nya's age yet she looked happy to be next to and help Jay with the gathering. Both of them cracked jokes, laughed, told stories, and more. One would thing that they are dating. Are they?

I so hope not.

What is he doing here anyway? He's going to ruin the peace in one SNAP! If this is how things are going to go maybe we may need to figure out of to get rid of him. Who's 'We'? Me and my sharpest blade of course! This guy WILL be killed right here, right now. I really don't care if the girl makes it out alive! As long Jay is gone, I know that my sister will be pleased and happy with me.

Then she'll be able to get a new boyfriend without having Jay in her head. This annoying twit won't have a funeral. He'll only have a bunch of people laughing at him.

When the girl left to go inside the house, I ran up a tree and started to jump from tree-to-tree until I was behind Jay. I kicked him to the ground and put my blade through his arm.

"KAI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!..."

"YOU BROKE MY SISTER'S HEART. SO I'LL RIP YOURS OUT!" I threatened.

Jay was trying to run away to escape but he's losing blood. Maybe I could stay a little longer...

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

Someone needs to help me! Kai is trying to kill me! PLUS I CAN'T RUN ANYMORE! THIS GUY IS REALLY GOING TO DESTROY ME! Now I feel weak. I must of lost too much blood. That blade went to far and came out the other side! This is horrible.

"Kai, why? WHY? WHY?!"

"I'm not going to let you DESTROY my sister AND my family. Goodbye."

Kai was about to go right through my chest until someone hand-cuffed him. It was the police! Wait. AND NICKI!

"You are under arrest for attempting murder." One officer said.

"WHAT?! YOU SET ME UP!"

Kai gave me a glare full of hatred. I din't know the police were even here.

"Jay, didn't set you up. The police come by everyday to check how everyone's doing and I told them that you were killing him. i would of came out sooner to help but i had to get my First Aid Kit and lead them here." Nikki admitted.

* * *

**No P.O.V**

On that day Kai was sent to Prison for life. Many people in they city thought it was impossible for one of their noble heroes to turn evil and try to kill the other. Many people though that it was just a trick.

Zane had to be shut down from that day on since Dr. J had to order more parts from Japan (We all know they have those cool decorations and stuff like that!) and it may take more than a month to get there.

Nikki stitched and covered Jay's wound in a cast so it nothing may infect the cut (Or whatever...HOLE IN THE ARM?!)

This was the day that started a horrible tragedy for the Ninja and the Mean Girls.

But the weird thing is that Nicki WASN'T with the Mean Girls for the past two days which wasn't really noticeable believe it or not, yet someone who looks like her is helping Jay survive.

Rodney is a crook that had more girlfriends than you could imagine. Being with Nya made him more mysterious and actually strange. Always asking questions about Jay and fighting for good even though he REALLY isn't interested.

All that happened in the last two days just left a smirk on the faces of four girls.

A plan was in motion from Day One.

* * *

**And this is the 1,000 word (The 1 was the 1,000) So 1,000 words YAY!**

**Was that a cliffhanger?**

**Did you notice something really suspicious? (The last section points it out)**

**Now there are clues from this chapter**

**(1) Caroline put a spell on the door...yet Kai was able to get out. There's a reason for that.**

**(2) Zane can't get prepared for months! YET! The Mean Girl Mansion has a bunch of the materials they need!**

**(3) In this chapter Cole called Dr. J's house a treehouse yet-It's really a lab**

**(4) No one ever said the police came here everyday, plus a First Aid Kit would be prepared already and she didn't even call 911!**

**(5) Rodney isn't interested in Nya. He wants something...**

**Also you can look BACK to find out what I mean!**

**Enjoy your day/night!**

**And also THANK ME FOR GOING THROUGH THIS PAIN TO TYPE A CHAPTER!**

**Eat cake and you'll make it NOT break it!**

**Words of Wisdom by...**

**TheComingofEpic**


	10. Chapter 10: The Revealing

**I'm STILL in pain. That's why I didn't upload anything and...BAGeLZ. Yeah that's I have to say.**

**MAN this Author's Note sounds boring. Um...Cream of Wheat?**

**I don't care what you guys say THAT STUFF IS AWESOME! **

**Also some of these clues WILL be revealed! You just need to CATCH them :3**

**Also the age of the Ninja.. has anyone seen Cartoon Network's FULL summary of Ninjago up to Episode 25?**

**It clearly says the in the part of Child's Play 'than Lloyd turned into a YOUNG MAN' Well that a SUMMERY of what he said. So yeah.**

**Plus each Point of View has a SPECIAL sentence so keep our eyes PEELED!**

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

Today is the day when The Girls and Rodney and of course ME, had our biggest mission.

To rob the Ninjago Museum.

There is a SPECIAL ARTIFACT called the Diamond of Unity and it's ANCIENT. They estimated the time and it was in Ninjago ever since the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's time. That diamond is worth a fortune and if I get...

We'll be rich and rule Ninjago!

This is going to come out PERFECTLY. I made sure that the girls trained and Rodney practice his moves at a local Dojo. We'll have to leave at night and disable every wire in order so we would NOT get caught on tape OR by security.

"Are you guys going to take a break?" I questioned the hard working villains.

"Yeah," Nikki replied, "Probably after this mission is completed. There is NO WAY that these people at the museum will catch us and send us to jail for life."

I nodded my head and sat down just thinking about everything that happened in the past month. I don't care if anyone tells me otherwise, I'm going to rule this place and when I do it's going to be burned until it's nothing but ashes. Plus I may light some people on fire or watch them die for my entertainment.

This is for the best and all I know THIS is how things are going to go in my life. Nothing isn't going to ruin me and this part of my life.

* * *

**Rodney's P.O.V**

I started to take a break after those long hours of training for the big mission tonight. My training CAN'T go to waste but luckily Angelia is telling me all about it.

"So we're going to steal that diamond or whatever and we MUST get this perfect! And since you're MOTHER is the Chief of POLICE, we MUST NOT get CAUGHT on the SCENE. Nya may get mad at us and literally KILL us."

Angelia has the HUGE problem when she tries to say certain words she puts EMPHASIS on them. She gets that from her mother.

"Don't worry! My mom's working tonight at the museum! She recovered from her broken leg and all that!" I replied.

"She's ok? That's nice! Now remember, you have to come tonight ok? If you don't then your mother will spot us and let me say this once: I'm too beautiful for jail. K?"

"Ok Angelia!"

This mission is going to work and I know it.

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

"Um excuse me, do you know where Nikki is?"

"Oh she left to visit her father in another country. Sorry."

"It's ok."

I think that I'm starting to fall in love with Nikki! She's so nice! I got her a sunflower from the Sunflower Fields (CAPTAIN OBVIOUS JAY REPORTING FOR DUTY) since that's her favorite type. I think I can push our friendship into the best friend region then if I'm luckily...WE'LL DATE!

Since I was talking to this guy in the Falls, I think I'm starting to like this place. No mischief, no hypocrites, no NOTHING.

Ever since I got injured by Kai and Nikki left everyone living here teamed up and started to help me. From infants to the elderly that shouldn't be THAT active. This made me friends with everyone in town!

No stress, but pain since that stab was really deep, new clothes, new friends, and a new life. Hopefully things stay this way.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Poor Cole, he's the only GUY on the team ever since one 'died', one got arrested, and the other is living in peace. But he doesn't know about the other two. I shall tell them the truth when it's the right time but until then nothing is coming out of MY mouth.

Today is a hared day. We had to leave Zane and return to the robbed bounty. Everyone wasn't in the mood to even cheer each other up. That's how ANGRY everyone is! Until Cole opened his mouth.

"Where's Kai?" He asked in confusion.

"Ahahahaha~He's gone. WELL MY LIFE JUST GOT BETTER!" I screamed with joy.

"Caroline this is serious!"

"So is your lack of excitement. You need to loosen up a bit or you're going to have gray hair by the time you're like 22! You are like 21!"

"Correction. 20 and 3 quarters."

I slammed my face onto the couch and just rested there for a few minutes. Life's too hard when you're brother acts like an idiot.

"ANYWAY, if Kai's gone and some of our stuff is gone Kai HAS to be in trouble!" Jamie said.

"But what about Jay?" Ashley asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the broken window. The looks on their faces weren't pleasant as I thought they would be. Not only their stuff have been taken, Kai is gone, and Jay is as well made them worried. They must be thinking that Nya killed Jay like she planned to but that's not the case. I must tell them at the right moment to make sure nothing gets out of place.

"You don't think Jay is..." I could see tears forming in Lara's eyes.

Those two were like brother and sister! At this point I would laugh like a maniac but I'll save that for later. She shouldn't cry even though terrible things are happening and she might have to plan a funeral for her 'BROTHER' and stuff like that but it's ok...it's ok.

NAH! Not really because as soon as everyone started to cry, I laughed. I just love to be mean.

"Why are you laughing?" Cole asked in anger.

"You people really thought he was DEAD?! You people really put trust in each other!" I laughed hysterically.

"So he isn't dead?" Ashley asked while laughing, "I KNEW IT!"

"No you didn't!" Lara exclaimed.

"I was on the couch sitting down and eating popcorn, who has the TIME to cry anyway?"

People started to think how Ashley was thinking and found out she was right. If those fools keep on thinking that crying will solve your problem then I'm wondering how they made it through life.

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

From jumping from building to building and opening hatches and more. Our hardest mission has come upon us. This is crazy yet awesome but ANYWAY it is time.

Angelia disabled the cameras and Nikki, Jayden, and Rikki lowered me down from on of the air ducts. I wish Rodney would of came though. But his mother is sick and since he's a sweetheart nothing bad will happen.

I carefully grabbed the diamond and placed it in a bag, all was going well until I heard noises.

"Mean Girls! GET THEM!" One guard screamed.

I think that the Girls got captured too because I fell from the duct and I started to run for my life.

By the time I reached the doors, they were sealed shut. I couldn't escape! Cops just surrounded me from in and outside of the museum.

"Put down the diamond!" The Chief said.

She looked like Rodney but in female form! Longer hair, beautiful blue eyes, she looked JUST like Rodney.

"Arrest her! She's the leader of those Mean Girls! Forcing poor teens to become rotten like YOU? HA! Not on my watch! Your kind has been in Ninjago for how long? And we thought we got rid of you! I guess that you didn't learn from the last leader, Diana Flamely, huh?"

That's when my heart stopped. Was I being set up? My father always told me that my mother was kind but not always thinking before she did anything. She had to be a Mean Girl but what happened to her?

That's when I was thrown into a police car and sent to jail.

* * *

**No P.O.V**

Nya was in a Courtroom with handcuffs on her wrist and feet. Many people were shocked that this troublemaker was one of the fateful heroes of Ninjago. Some couldn't even look at her.

That's when the Chief came out.

"Because of everything these Mean Girls did and SHE'S the one in charge we have sentenced her to a death penalty."

* * *

**You know this is the most DRAMATIC story I ever written~**

**MAMMA**** NYA! **

**Anyway if you think you got the sentences just post them in your reviews! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Jail Break

**IT'S SHOWTIME! Anyway new chapter!**

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

How could this happen to me? How could this happen to my mother? I need answers right now. My father always said that Mom was sweet just like me but he never told me THIS! No wonder I never grew up with a mother. She died when I was 10 and now I'LL have to die because of my stupidity! I may never be the same. Leaving Jay, promising to kill him and my REAL friends, robbing them, just doing unspeakable and unforgivable things! I have the right to die. Only if I haven't been so stupid. I should of known that Rodney was trying to fool me and that I would of ended up here. The Girls though. They made me leader for a reason, so NONE of them would get caught.

"Nya?"

I turned around to see Kai looking at me in disbelief.

"Kai, I'm so sorry. I joined Ninjago's Mean Girls for revenge and ended up being tricked and now I'm here to be sentenced to death." I blurted.

"Nya it's ok, when I heard that Jay made you cry and get upset I started to get mad and almost kill the little guy. I also got a death sentence."

My hear stopped, "I guess both of us are going to die. I don't even know what to tell the others IF we ever see them again but why would they want to see us? All they're going to do is tell us that we DESERVE this punishment. All we had to do is make the smallest mistake and lose everything."

Just than the Ninjago News came on.

"Great and happy days to the people of Ninjago. The Ninja of Lightning Jay, just proposed to Nicki, also spelled as N-I-K-K-I, Redevernez! (REN-DER-VEZ if you don't know how to pronounce it :3). She happily said yes and now the wedding is scheduled to be this Friday, the 13th of June (The next Friday 13th is in September EVERYONE!)! This is what the lucky lady has to say:

"It's amazing I was able to live in paradise and at the end meet a man with a heart of gold. He's one of a kind! Yet who would dump such a magnificent man?" Nikki said to the reporter.

"That's all folks and we'll keep you updated!"

Then the News went back to what was showing on the channel. I wish that I could tell that the Mean Girls set me up as soon as possible! She said that sentence to only get me angrier and I need to warn Jay about her. She's going to make his life HORRIBLE. Yet, he proposed to her. There's NO way in Ninjago that's going to make them listen to me OR Kai.

"That was the girl that caught me and sent me to this dump!" Kai said angrily.

"She and three other girl did this to me. They tricked me and I was dumb enough to fall for this!" I said with the same tone of anger.

That's when two guards came in.

"Kai and Nya Flamely, it's time for your execution."

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I walked in the city with a bunch of flowers for Jay and his Bride-to-be. Even though Jay's injured and he may be in danger since Kai and Nya are still around, why not give him a present for moving on? Since the wedding's in a few days, Jay and Nikki are staying in a Hotel so they'll be walking at least a block to go to the church and exchange their love for each other.

Even though dark times are still among us, I'm one of those people who are happy no matter what. How said life was easy anyway? Not even the rich can have an easy life like REALLY PEOPLE! Anyway, a flower a day keeps the emo inside you away. That's what I did with Cole and he cheered up!

I walked into the Hotel and walked to the front desk. Luckily, all of these flowers got the Secretary's attention.

"Hello Miss! Who are those flowers for?" She asked politely.

"For Jay and soon-to-be Nikki Walker! By the way sorry for the puns! Like seriously! Jay Walker? I can't help it!" I giggled.

"Oh don't worry! That will never get old in my book! You are of glee my friend. The Walker Couple is on the Penthouse Floor which is all the way to the top as known as the 27th floor." She replied.

"THANK YOU! Oh and here's a tip." I whispered to her.

"You're welcome and thank you! I'll follow you on your Ninjabook!"

"I shall follow you as well!"

Wherever I go, I ALWAYS make a friend. That's a gift if you ask me! Like seriously making TOUGH STRONG people carry bunnies and ride horses? It's the character trait that I was born with! But I'm also annoying but that comes in handy!

Instead of taking the elevator, I decided to use the stairs since this HOTEL IS HUGE AND HAS GLORIOUS SIGHTS, I just ate some grilled chicken and it was GOOD! By the time I made it to the 27th floor, I STILL had energy to make it around the universe but it doesn't matter. But now that I think about it, wouldn't been SMART TO FLY UP HERE?! SHOOT!

I knocked on the door and was face to face with Jay.

"Ashley, I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Yeah, I know! All of us are still at DJ's house trying to find spare parts to repair Zane but nothing is working and it may take at least a MONTH to fix him!"

Jay's happy face was replaced with sadness.

"Oh..."

"Jay, I know you're worried now but he's going to be ok. Trust me. He's Zane, nothing will happen to our awesome friend. NOT FRIEND. Brother and my future Brother-in-Law if he could just make his move already!"

"ASHLEY!" Jay laughed.

"HEY! You know it's true."

Both of us started to laugh until Nikki came to the door. She gave be a rude face but I ignored it. Is it me or does she look ASHY?!

"Jay, honey. it's time for us to practice and I have my bridesmaids waiting for us!" She said nervously.

Why is she so NERVOUS?! Why is she so ASHY?!

"Ok, Nikki." Jay kissed her and walked into a room.

When he left, Nikki's sweet face turned into a DEMENTED one.

"Look, you better leave Jay alone before you end up like a certain someone who's having a death penalty!"

Wait, is she talking about Nya? Wait a minute.

"Wait, you're one of those Mean Girls! I should of known! There aren't any guards in the Elemental Falls, Rodney is an undercover Military Agent, and you and those other three TRICKED them to get Nya!"

"Awwww! The lonely one found out my plan. I can't have you telling anyone what you just learned and founded out."

Nikki snapped her fingers and three other girls pooped out from the shadows.

"Get her."

As soon as I heard 'her', I RAN for my life! Since I'm the Ninja of Wind, I could get away in a BREEZE! HA! There's always time for puns! But I'm not used to the stairwell whuch could really make me fall down! So many twist and stuff like that. Hopefully I'm able to get down there in one piece.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I guess it's the beginning of the end...

The guards forced me and Nya to sit in these two chairs. Then the Cheif of Police came.

"Have any last words?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah." You're dealing with a Ninja."

I jumped and kicked the guards in the face and threw the cheif into the wall.

"GET THEM!" She yelled.

I grabbed Nya's hand and we jumped out of a nearby window and landed safely on some sand. Then. we had a running start and jumped over the barb wire fence and ran for our lives. We snuck through out the city. We took a short cut to the bounty so no one would notice us.

After we got out of our jail uniform and changed into civilian clothing. We ran out of the bounty as soon as possible to stop the disaster that was going to take place.

* * *

**Now THAT my friends is TWO cliffies. Wait till NEXT WEEK! HA! I'm mean! ;3 JK JK JK! JUST KIDDING!**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Who's going to win?`**

**Sad news. This story is almost ENDING! So I hoped you enjoy each chapter and the more to come!**

**ALSO! Say bye to Ssenmodnar today is it's LAST DAY! TT~TT Yep. It reached 0 days. WHY?! See how fast time moves fast? Ssenmodnar was made in MARCH!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Countdown

**The Final Chapter is coming but so is epicness and THAT is how I came up with the name TheComingofEpic! But I know that I'm your regular intelligent, klutzy, favorite friend/author self! OH! I may do a one-shot of my life as a Movie, like you know those trailers but a transcript!**

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

I tried to run as fast as I could. What if it's too late? What if I loose Jay tp Nikki? What if the Mean Girls completed their mission? They might of been a threat to me all this time and my friends...

I have betrayed them. Because of me Zane's gone, everyone's depressed, Jay is marrying a murderer, Kai and me are wanted criminals, and if Jay doesn't believe me...

What am I going to do?

He wouldn't believe me especially like this! Why was I such a FOOL?! Maybe I need to clear my name, may I die here in Ninjago alone? No. I just can't. Someone HAS to believe me! Or else I'll die, with or without Jay by my side. Why can't I do this by myself? Nikki wanted my Jay or did she? She didn't talk about Jay and his personality. Heck, she didn't even mention his name, well once but still! Jay probably fell into her trap! The other Mean Girls made me leader WAY too quickly. Since the leader is the one in charge, and the police know that the leader is behind all of this, I HAVE been set up! The worst thing is that I didn't know! How could this happen to me? I feel foolish and know my brother took my side and look at him! He went out of his way to kill Jay yet I was being blinded!

Being wanted isn't the best thing in life. Take that as a fact. Many people have been killed because of their crimes. Maybe I do deserve it. Great. Now I feel guilty. How could I do this to myself? I literally went on mission and at the end MURDERED people. What am I doing? I need to go back and face my fate. It isn't their fault. It's MY fault for falling into their trap.

"Kai, I can't do this." I whispered so no one would be able to hear.

"What do you mean you can't do this Nya? He whispered back.

"It's MY fault for becoming a Mean Girl! Especially when the rest of the team SPECIFICALLY told me to avoid them and quit but I was too stubborn. I murdered, stole, and laughed at the victim's weaknesses. Yet, I'm the one who has a weakness and it is getting fooled easily. I have to turn back."

"Nya. No. We're already here. Stop it. I can't risk losing you. Mom is gone, Dad is gone and you are the only person I have in my family who is in Ninjago. If you leave, I'll have to leave Ninjago to save the world from evil. If I don't complete this task, everything and everyone will fall into the dark powers of The Overlord (AKA Steve). I may not be able to convince you at this moment but remember, everyone makes mistakes, Mom died because of joining the Mean Girls and Dad fell into depression and that's when he killed himself with his favorite sword. We both witnessed it. If you die Nya, I'll die a worse death because everything will remind me of you like every couple I see reminds me of Mom and Dad. That's why I was so strict with Jay when you too started to date. The best thing is that he followed them but when he told you everything, I reacted wrongly. I yelled and screamed yet he remained loyal but now he's making the worse decision of his life. If he says 'I do', there's no telling what would happen."

Kai's right. After all he IS my older brother. If I go back there and get killed, that won't solve anything. Those red pumps Mom got me HAD to be a Goodbye gift. I was only 10 years old when I received them and they were too big for me then but now they're perfect. I don't remember much about my mother but Kai always told me that I looked just like her. Maybe this is what kept Kai motivated all along. If I look just like Mom and if I die, he'll go insane!

I nodded my head and when I was about to get into the door Kai stopped me.

"If we tell our names and all of that it is going to take too long. Jay is on the roof because he's in a penthouse, so we'll climb up there to get to him faster. Get on my back" Kai pointed out.

I nodded and went with his plan.

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

WHEW! They lost me! FINALLY! They kept on chasing but at least I was able to throw them off course into the forest and fly away, watching them screaming their heads off. My Mom always told me to watch out for people, especially when they're doing something suspicious. My sister does it the natural way but I go up to the person's face and ask them questions and if I STILL feel suspicious than i'll spy on them.

By the time I got to Dr.J's house I told everyone what I just learned and they didn't take things lightly.

"SO ALL THIS TIME NYA WAS INNOCENT?!" Jamie yelled.

"Yes she was. I'm telling you guys this once. We warned her but she didn't listen. If she didn't listen then let her be! we let her be and look! We have a wedding to stop!" Caroline replied.

"Well we have no time to waste! Let's go!" Cole screamed.

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

"Why are you criminals here?! Aren't you two supposed to be DEAD?!"

When we snuck in through Jay's window, he wasn't happy to see us. Instead of his friendly attitude and funniness, there was threats and an angry tone. I was sad about this because what he was saying is true. I'm a crook and a mass murderer. When I did them I even had a smile and a laugh. I don't deserve to be called a hero.

"Jay, STOP! We came to warn you about Nikki!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! She's dangerous! Now let me tell you this, you told me this a bunch of times when Ashley just came here and didn't have one single COMPLAINT!"

"But isn't she in the forest with the other Mean Girls plotting something that will ruin your life forever?"

"Look. SHUT UP! Leave or I'll call the police!"

I decided to stop Kai and talk to Jay.

"Jay, I know this doesn't look pretty but let me tell you this. The Mean Girls set me up and now I'm facing their punishment. Nikki is deceiving you and HAVE to believe us! I know deep down in my heart...I STILL LOVE YOU!" I blurted and cried out to him on my knees.

Jay turned around and faced a mirror so he can fix his blue bow tie, but in his reflection I saw tears come down his face, then a look of anger.

"Leave." He said.

"But Jay..."

"LEAVE."

"Jay..."

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Jay threw a knife into a nearby window and even though he hurt himself with some of the glass, he put it by our neck.

"Leave."

And that's what we did.

* * *

**Another cliffy? There's like 1 or 2 more chapters of this! But you guy gotta know this. I don't like rushing things. No that's horrid to rush things. So maybe 2 more chapters yeah. This AND Losing Something is ending!**

**I may write a Mario FanFic! Have any ideas or request?**

**Do you feel bad for Nya?**

**Did you spot something REALLY funny about Kai's remembrance of his Mother and Father? It is in the 1st Nya P.O.V and she says something really interesting about something from the FIRST chapter of this story.**

**You see THAT clue is VERY IMPORTANT? Because if you wanted to know about your parents and you got a quick explanation like that...you would want more right? Those are clues!**

**Have an EPIC day/night/afternoon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding Bell Blues

**We are like so CLOSE! So this is the second to LAST chapter of NMG! ENJOY! **

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Man those Mean Girls are SLICK! Well, they THINK they're slick but they really aren't. I hope you can understand that Nya's been DUMPED! Like yesterdays's TRASH! And Jay doesn't have a clue! But he MUST! I know Kai and Nya and since people say that they've broke out of Ninjago's Federal Prison that means a lot.

That means that they were going to warn Jay about this. Luckily none of the others came with me and I was able to dash up the stairs and knock on Jay's door as fast as I could. In case Nikki answered, I had a Pizza Delivery Woman costume just for the occasion! I kept on panting because those flights of stairs are no joke! Doing this for a month or so could help you lose weight in a matter of weeks!

"Hello?"

That's Jay's voice!

"Jay, it's me, Ashley. We gotta talk."

I heard a bunch of locks being opened and Jay grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his penthouse. Maybe something happened and he was making sure it was me?

"Ashley. Kai and Nya came over and kept on telling me Nikki isn't who she seems to be. Do you agree with them because I know you don't lie."

I looked into Jay's eyes and they were full of anger and confusion. Not the best combination if you ask me.

I took a deep breath, "If Kai and Nya told you something or anything about Nikki tricking Nya into becoming a Mean Girl and making her take their punishment, then they are telling the truth."

Jay let go of my wrist and took a good look at me. I glared at him and spoke in an angry tone.

"Please Jay. PLEASE JAY! Don't tell me that you don't believe me Jay."

"Are you SURE Kai and Nya didn't bribe you?"

"I didn't even MEET THEM! If I was lying I would of been STUTTERING! When you left me and Nikki alone, I almost got ambushed by the Mean Girls! If it wasn't for my Super Speed and Flying technique I would of been dead and Nya wasn't in jail at that time so they would say that NYA DID IT! You can't be like this Jay. Either it's Nikki you're going to marry or it's realizing what's happening and clear Nya and Kai's name for they are ABOUT killed for no reason! If the police see them out in the open that will be 2 bullets and you will lose a brother AND your future wife."

All Jay did was glare at me. If he thinks I'm lying, there's a problem.

"Look Ashley. If you are going to say all this make-believe..."

"What do you mean by make-believe? Jay if you think I'm lying then I might as well not even speak to you for this is a long time friend you are talking to. If THIS is how you want to enjoy life than do it. If you get hurt or injured mentally or emotionally than...this will be the last time I see you...and enjoy your life." I was having trouble saying that last part of the sentence.

"Well than, I just broke a mirror because of Kai and Nya, yet I have nothing to break for you."

"Yes. You just broke something that may never be fixed, our friendship, family, trust, and more. If you were the Jay that I know and love like a brother he would of realized that he made a big mistake in life." Then I left.

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

I felt like my heart exploded when Ashley left. Usually she's the ultimate optimist person on the team and I rarely see her glum. But I could tell that she wasn't lying but I still can't believe her. Maybe I should go and apologize.

"Ashley I'm..." I covered my hands with my mouth for one reason.

I saw Nikki with three other girls.

"This is perfect! Nya's going to get caught sooner or later and she's going to be killed! I just called the police and they're blocking every exit of this city. That means that Nya's going to get in that chair while I'M marring her lover and you three will wait until the perfect moment to strangle him to death and then we'll go for their pathetic friends."

I quietly tip-toed back inside and couldn't believe what I just heard. Nya didn't DO anything! Which means that I've been tricked and plus she left with Kai. Nya...Kai...Ashley.

I need to stop this and apologize! But the wedding is in a few hours. Maybe if Ashley runs into Nya and Kai, she could round everyone else up and help me. If I confront Nikki now I'm a goner!

I went into my room, grabbed a pen, a piece of paper, and a blank envelope.

* * *

_Dear Ashley,_

_You were right but if I confront her now there will be no tomorrow for me! Please forgive me and find Nya and Kai and round everyone up together. Please this is important for the wedding is in a few hours! If you round everyone up and ambush the wedding. We'll stop her and the Mean Girls once and for all. I'm sorry for not believing you and tell this to Kai and Nya as well. Help me before it's too late! The Mean Girl Mansion is 1337 Elite Street. Everything you need to fix Zane is there and the stolen objects. Be careful and I'm sorry for being a fool._

_Love,_

_Jay_

* * *

I folded the paper and made a paper airplane and through it out the window. It started to glide peacefully and gracefully making little moves. I hope that Ashley is able to receive this letter before it's too late. Someone can burn this or worse. The Mean Girls may catch it while shopping! I just heard them leaving.

Hopefully she'll listen and Nya will join in.

I miss her so much.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPPIE AND WE'RE DONE! And I will be free of a story because I'm like PACKED. I MAY upload the LAST chapter tomorrow and start to finish Losing Something but eh. THAT'S WHAT WE AUTHORS DO! We have this COOL story idea and you do it and everyone likes it then you get frustrated and you start to get stresses and all of that.**

**Have a good day/night!**


	14. Chapter 14: In The End

**The last chapter? Yes. BUT I promise in the next Ninjago Bloopers chapter I shall EXPLAIN in like the Parent(s) telling a child serious stuff and all of that. But puberty isn't serious. It's EMBARRASSING! Oh and funny! Trust me with parents like mine they'll either drive you off the edge or make everyone in a 90002 foot-radius LAUGH. Yeah, that's pretty much THE WHOLE WORD!**

**Plus I DIDN'T upload Losing Something yesterday because today was my sister's graduation from NYU! Tomorrow is ALL the Graduates and today's was LONG and they have so many students that they had one at 10:30AM (I went to that one) and 3:330PM! Just imagine tomorrow's...OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP!**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I was under an oak tree with a couple of birds since I HAVE to find a way to tell them that Jay is going to marry some kind of CREATURE instead of a HUMAN. well she has an attitude of a witch so I have the right to be saying that like seriously, she has issues. Every time she snaps those Mean Girls come out of no where! Now THAT'S what you call a stalking mission. Jay marring that creep really gets on my nerves.

That's when something hit me.

"Since you birds live by DJ's lab and all that you probably know what materials Zane needs to get prepared. Right? Because I don't want you little guys to think I'm a crazy loon. No. That's Kai's job." I told the birds.

They just chirped happily and kept on braiding my hair. I was pleased with the peace that was in the forest.

Until something hit me!

A bird dropped a paper plane on me! THAT'S SO RUDE LIKE REALLY WHEN DO BIRDS HAVE TIME TO DO ALL OF THIS ESPECIALLY IT'S A BLUEJAY! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PEACEFUL AND...Oh look it's a letter from Jay!

I took the ball and turned it into a readable letter. Man, Jay is SO lazy. He probably threw a ball at the poor bird. RUDE JAY. RUDE! I read the note a couple of times so I can understand what is going on and when I finished reading it for the seventh time I was pleased. Finding out that your marrying a witch is TOO MUCH to handle. I can see it in your face jay you REALLY screwed yourself up and wish that I was there laughing absurdly.

I ran to DJ's house (and accidentally slammed myself into the door HEAD FIRST but don' worry) to tell everyone what happened. Luckily it was about to be 3PM and that's when the wedding starts and since I'm so nice I let everyone goo ahead of me while I flew through the streets of Ninjago City looking for Kai and Nya.

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V**

This was a waste of my time. Of course Jay wouldn't believe me, especially in these conditions.

"Look Nya..."

"Quiet Kai. They are going to kill us now and there's nothing we can do now!" I cried.

The cops found us and brought us to the Shooting Range so we wouldn't be able to escape again. I regret the day when I got mad at him. Now I'M gone and so his my brother.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun beating down on me.

"Someone, PLEASE, free us so i can stop that FOOL from marrying my love." I cried softly.

"Now I hope BOTH of you said your good-byes. They're bittersweet but you two have been causing too much trouble and let me tell you this ONCE and ONCE only. Both of you are tied to a pole so when a bullet comes you won't be able to dodge it. This will make not only my life but EVERYONE ELSE life easier. You two are worse than that Diana Flamely. She was a fighter but that didn't stop the bombs that we threw at her so she'll leave this place without hurting another person!" One Police Officer yelled.

A crack from the gun was heard and it was coming toward me so I closed my eyes and the next thing you know I was...flying?

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

We're flying! Ashley saved us from our death and I could clearly see that Police Officer freaking out down there. Ashley dropped us at some kind of Wedding Chapel and forced us to go in.

"You people get saved by me yet no 'Thank you' or anything?! MAN PEOPLE ARE SO RUDE!" Ashley yelled.

"Well you're right and thanks for getting us out of there!" I replied.

"Yeah. You DO know the Wedding started and you DO need to go in there in order to STOP the madness that is going on right?" Ashley asked with emphasis.

"Don't worry. Let's go!" Nya pulled me into the room where the Wedding was taking place.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She yelled.

Everyone faced us with shocked expressions and Jay was happy to see while on the other hand Nikki wasn't even CLOSE to happy.

"How did these FOOLISH PRISONERS ESCAPE?!" She yelled with anger in her voice.

"You should stop talking for YOU are the REAL leader of the Mean Girls that have been rampaging!" I screamed.

"What? ME! HA! You must be mistaken Fool. Jay proposed to me because Nya had went on a rampage causing more and more damage to this city. if I was a Mean Girl then where's my group? Where are my weapons? Where's all the things I stole? Do I know where all of us live? Do I look, speak, or ACT like one of them?"

"Yes you do!" Nya and I exclaimed in unison.

"Oh yeah? Have any proof?"

SHOOT. We need to get proof or else it's game over!

"Uh..."

"Exactly, guards take them back to prison!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

iI jumped down from the ceiling and threw a bunch of flies at Nikki.

"Some of us were able to infiltrate your penthouse while you were gone and you tricked all of Ninjago, Nikki! The best thing about this is that we are on LIVE Television right now since you wanted the UNIVERSE TO SEE YOUR WEDDING!. These flies were in your room and you were able to trick Nya into becoming a Mean Girl because of the argument her and Jay had. You used that has an advantage and made her do all of your dirty work while you let your plan go into action. Since the first generation of the Mean Girl THAT'S how things have been going on. They take someone who just had a hard time and trick them into to meeting their death. and SINCE the people of Ninjago City are so lazy and didn't care to investigate that means a poor woman was killed without any second thought and THAT woman was the mother of Kai and Nya. The worse thing is their DAD died after that!"

After my long explanation I shot a grin at Nikki.

"Plus she was planning yo kill Jay then the rest of us so there would be no more heroes. Which means that if we didn't find out she would of succeed and future generations of these pest would take over Ninjago."

"What that goth girl is saying ISN'T TRUE! I'm a KIND AND THOUGHTFUL GIRL!"

"Than how come this burnt picture of Ninjago was on the wall in your penthouse plus the flies that I found were in your room and YOU have security AROUND YOU! Why do you need a nice uniform and daggers by YOUR SIDE UNDER YOUR BED."

I threw everything st Nikki and she was about to explode. But she caused all of this stuff to happen!

That's when she snapped her fingers and bars covered the windows and the door. I looked up to see a BUNCH OF SPIKES ON THE ROOF.

"So you and your little loud mouth exposed all of this to the world, eh? Than ALL of you people won't leave and die in this place for nobody is going to stop the Mean Girls and their missions! Jayden, Angelia, Rikki let's destroy these people. Once and for all."

At least the recent events were just broadcasted throughout the city because the police came and the ceiling was falling at an alarming rate. Those girls started to attack everybody and we did our best to stop them. The only problem is that those apes are trying to stop Cole since he's bending the bars.

I jumped in the air and smacked each on of them down to the floor. I'm happy that the spikes weren't THAT close to us or else that would be a painful death.

"THE BARS HAVE BEEN BROKEN! YOU PEOPLE ARE FREE!" Lloyd yelled.

Everyone started a wave and ran out of the Chapel, except for Jay and Nya who where cornered. At this point all I could do is duck and CRAWL over to save them. I crawled as fast as I could and threw those Mean Girls away from the two lovebirds.

"Caroline, it's no use. WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Jay yelled frantically.

I rolled my eyes and used my powers to turn the three of us transparent and went through the floor. You know, like a ghost. And I laughed at the Mean Girls but I was pulled down by Jay and Nya.

As soon as we escaped I turned us back to normal and ran away from that Chapel because...IT EXPLODED. NO JOKE. I think there was gas or something flammable and since part of the roof fell and it caused a fire and all of that.

* * *

**Few Days Later...**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Well today's a good day! Jay and Nya got married on a beach and those Mean Girls 'sadly' died because of the fumes and fire and all of that. We FINALLY fixed Zane and the Mean Girl Mansion has been turned into Ninjago's FIRST Orphanage! Caroline was able to get permission from the people who lost all/ most/some of their money to spend it on that and we work there! Caroline is not only hot, she's so sweet!

Looking at Jay and Nya driving off into the distance because of their honeymoon really got me thinking. Why don't I think about proposing to Caroline? Like we're so CLOSE to each other and...Caroline's on the other side of the beach!

"Hey Caroline! Wanna go to Soothing Springs Vacations Resort?" I yelled.

She ran up to me in no time, "You know that place is for Married Couples Only."

"EXACTLY!"

Then Caroline SMACKED ME! Really hard!

"You keep on dreaming. I love you but the next thing you know your going to ask me for a kid." She laughed.

I did too by ignoring the pain and the the blood in my mouth.

I playfully punched her on the shoulder and she punched me into the ocean!

"You're too hot! Take a splash."

* * *

**Now THAT'S how you end and crazy story! It happy to say that I have ONE FREE SPACE IN MY SCHEDULE! YES! YES! YES! But I really DO want to start a new FanFic though. SHOOT. But Losing Somthing is ending as well.**

**Do you want a Cloyd FanFic (CarolineXLloyd)? I REALLY enjoyed typing Lloyd's P.O.V! He thinks their MARRIED! OH LLOYD! It's what you think on the inside NOT the outside!**

**I mean like on the inside he thinks they're married but on the outside they aren't.**

**Have any request for me? I'm OPEN!**

**Anyway signing off this story for the LAST TIME *SNIFF* have a good day/night/whatever!  
**

**Love**

**Ashley AKA TheComingofEpic or whatever you call me!**


End file.
